YuGiOh Christmas special
by luvcatz941
Summary: It's almost Christmas and everyone is excited. Well, everyone except Yugi. It's been almost a year since Yami had left as Egypt's pharaoh for his final resting place and Yugi really misses him. And so, on Christmas Eve night, before going to bed, Yugi makes a wish to see Yami again. Then, on Christmas Day, the gift he receives will be the best gift he's ever gotten.


It's almost Christmas in Domino City. Yugi Mutou, his grandfather, and his friends Jonouchi, his sister Shizuka, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Mai, Otogi, and even the Kaiba brothers are spending their times preparing for the joyous holiday. Everyone of Yugi's friends except Ryou and Malik were in a romantic relationship with someone. Otogi and Shizuka had started dating for a few months, same for Honda and Anzu, even Jonouchi and Seto have gotten romantically involved with each other.

Well, Christmas was supposed to feel jolly to every romantic couple and everyone else, but not to Yugi. It had been almost a whole year since their Egyptian pharaoh friend had to leave for the afterlife. Yugi was tested on that fateful day; duel the pharaoh to determine his fate. If the pharaoh won, the two were never meant to part and he would be trapped in the living for another 5,000 years, but if he lost, the pharaoh was set free from the Millennium Puzzle and was laid to rest in the afterlife. Yugi had won the duel but his victory meant letting go of his most precious friend. But the pharaoh just smiled at Yugi, telling him that all the time they had together had taught the both of them well, for they became stronger because of each other.

That day was the last time Yugi saw that warm smile. Since then, Yugi had been discovering that maybe the pharaoh was a lot closer to him than he thought. Maybe the pharaoh was more than just a friend to him. In truth, whenever he thought about the spirit that had shared the same body as him ever since he completed the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi would feel his heart become warm of the tender feeling he now feels toward the pharaoh.

Not only was he a very important friend to Yugi, the others had cherished him as a precious friend that had deeply cared for the welfare for them and all of man kind. The pharaoh had an effect on his rivals that had become friends, especially Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corp and former Duel Monsters champion.

The pharaoh was such an amazing duelist that he was known as the King of Games. That title was with him ever since the past. Then when he had to leave, Yugi was then given the title and has kept dueling well to keep the tile as a part of the pharaoh's memory.

And so, with Christmas on the way, everyone is very happy and showing their Christmas spirit as they put up decorations, setting up the Christmas tree, doing Christmas shopping for presents for their friends, cooking the major dishes, and waiting for the Ishtars to visit from Egypt.

Even though he was smiling as he helped everyone get things ready, Yugi appeared sad; he was thinking about the pharaoh. Noticing the sad look in his eyes as she helped Anzu and Mai make Christmas cookies, Shizuka said in her gentle and kind tone, "What's wrong Yugi?"

When he didn't answer her, let alone look at her, Anzu answered, "Yugi has been having his mind on the pharaoh for the past few months. He's been the only thing on Yugi's mind ever since he left."

"He misses him that much, huh?" said Mai when she looked up after placing a new batch of cookies in the oven.

"Yeah, he was a very close friend to Yugi when they were together."

Just hearing them talk about the pharaoh was bringing tears to Yugi's eyes. Biting his lip, Yugi held the tears back and finally said before turning toward the three girls, "Could you three not talk about him. I'm fine."

Looking at each other for a moment, they turned back over to Yugi and Anzu said, "Yugi, I've been watching over you and I've seen how you are when you're thinking about him. And I know that this separation has been hardest on you out of all of us."

"Look I appreciate that you've been worried about me Anzu, but I'm fine." Yugi said, trying the best he can to convince her.

"If you say so."

"Well, the guys are almost back with the last of the presents to put under the tree and we are almost done with baking the cookies to go with all of the dishes we will have on Christmas night." said Mai and the four had left the kitchen to the living room to greet the boys and help them with putting the presents under the tree.

And so, around 9:55, it was time for everyone to head back home to get a good-night's sleep for Christmas day tomorrow. With everyone gone back to their own homes, Yugi and his grandfather bid each other good night and had gone to bed themselves. But Yugi didn't go straight to his bed after changing into his favorite pair of pajamas.

Glancing around the room, the memories flowed into his mind as fast as a rapid stream. So many moments spent with the pharaoh happened in this very bedroom. It wasn't the memories that had brought more tears to his eyes, though. It was the image of the pharaoh and Yugi's true feelings to the spirit that formed tears in his eyes.

Overwhelmed with sorrow and loneliness, Yugi slid down the wall, clutch his legs closer to his chest and aching heart, Yugi just let all of the sorrow he was feeling flow out with the tears. "I can't take this anymore! Ever since you left, I've been feeling more alone than before I solved the Millennium Puzzle. After that day, I've been feeling that maybe you were more than a very important friend to me. You've become someone more precious to me than any of my friends."

Looking up when he felt a certain light shine upon him through his bedroom window above his desk, Yugi approached the window. Looking outside, there was a star shining brighter than the other stars covering the Christmas Eve night sky. Realizing what the star was, Yugi sat in his desk chair, not removing his eyes away from the star. Holding his hands together before him the way someone has them when they are wishing, Yugi said to the heavens, tears mildly flowing down his cheeks, "Please, I want to see him again. Him who won my heart. At least, one more time, if he can't return to stay. If you can, let them return as well."

Completing his wish, Yugi glanced at the star one last time before walking over to his bed, get under the covers and fell asleep, hoping his wish will come true.

With Yugi in a deep sleep, the star didn't waste time as it granted his wish. An angel that was sitting next to the star, listening closely to his wish, said with a smile to the sleeping boy, "Your wish shall be granted, Yugi Mutou." And with that, the Christmas angel flew from her star to the afterlife where she'll find the one Yugi wishes to see again.

Wondering through the afterlife, Atem couldn't help but have his mind on the boy that he cherishes with all his heart. Seeing their friend look so sad, Bakura and Marik couldn't help but also share his pain; for Bakura has fallen for his light Ryou and Marik with Malik. Approaching their friend, Bakura said with their hands on his shoulders in the comforting way, "You miss him, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about Yugi." Atem said when he faced the two Egyptian rivals that had become his friends once they all entered the afterlife.

"We feel the same toward our lights." Marik reply.

"I never thought that you two would care about them like I always have with Yugi."

"Well, we kept our eyes on you and saw how much you cherish your light, it got us to think that maybe Ryou and Malik complete us like Yugi completed you."

"Speaking of which, whenever I had checked on Yugi and the others, I've noticed that Ryou and Malik had admitted to themselves that maybe you two were more than just their dark sides."

Turning toward each other, Bakura and Marik said, "Do you think that maybe they miss us like Yugi misses Atem?" said Bakura.

"They could be." Marik replied.

"They do miss you." then came a heavenly voice. The three Egyptians saw a beautiful angel appear before them with a beautifully divine smile across her face. Bowing to the pharaoh and his new friends, the angel said, "I am the Christmas angel of Domino City. I have heard wishes the people send to me on Christmas Eve night and they see their wishes were granted on Christmas day."

"If you are here because someone had made a wish, does that mean that-"

"Someone that you are close to wishes to see you again, pharaoh." the Christmas angel said, bowing her head. Looking up toward Bakura and Marik, she also said, "On my way here, two more young boys had made a wish; to see you again as well."

Getting a strong feeling, they all said one thing to the angel but with a different name; "Was the wish from Yugi?", "Was the wish from Ryou?", and "Was the wish from Malik?" The angel only nodded once with a smile. To hear that their beloved lights wished to see them again, Atem spoke for the three of them, "So you're here to take us to them?"

"Yes, but I'm going to take all three of you to young Yugi's home. They are having a Christmas get together at the Mutou residence and the Ishtars will join them."

This was their chance to see their beloved lights again and on a very special day, holiday to be honest. "Take us there."

Holding her hand to them, the Christmas angel said, "Take hold of my hand, pharaoh, and you two hang on to him. The flight is going to be fast." And so with Atem holding the angel's hand, Bakura holding his other hand and Marik holding his other hand, the Christmas angel flew super fast from the afterlife to Domino City. "When we arrive, I'll give you three a very special gift; your own bodies so you can be with them. When you have your own bodies, you will take the form you had as spirits."

The three didn't mind about the forms they'll be taking. They are very close to be seeing their beloveds again.

With it just a few minutes from dawn and it still snowing, they arrive at the Game Store that Yugi's family owns and the four appeared in Yugi's room. As his friends look at the bodies they were given, Yami's focus wasn't on his body, but his eyes were set on the sleeping form of his beloved light; "Yugi." Quietly approaching the bed, Yami went down to one knee, gazing upon his partner's peaceful expression as he slept on, unaware of the presence of his other self and the other former spirits.

As Yami gently stroke Yugi's cheek, the Christmas angel said softly to the three, quiet enough not to wake up the sleeping boy, "Well, this is where I'll be leaving you three. Sensing of how much these three boys had wanted to see you, you three are allowed to live here on Earth as if you've been living on Earth this whole time." Bowing to them one more time, she continued before flying away back to her star in the sky, "I bid you the greatest happiness."

With the angel gone, the three had decided to sleep in Yugi's room, just in the darkest part so Yugi won't see them until the right moment. Not feeling tired at all, Yami sat in the desk chair, staring out the window at the sky starting to slowly light up with upcoming dawn as his friends fell asleep on the floor or in the corners of the room. Yami was looking forward to when Yugi wakes up by the daylight.

It's Christmas morning. It's still snowing outside. Feeling small rays of the sun shining upon his face. Slowly opening his eyes, Yugi sat up on his bed, stretching. Getting a feeling that there was someone in his room, he heard a voice over by his desk, "So you're finally awake."

Finding this deep voice so familiar, Yugi turned toward the owner of the voice and saw Yami sitting in the desk chair, looking back at him with a smile, legs crossed under the desk and one elbow up on the seat with the other across his crossed legs.

Locking their eyes on each other, Yugi tossed his covers off of him without breaking his gaze on his precious companion and climbed out of his bed but didn't make another step toward his best friend. Since Yugi didn't make another move toward him, still smiling, Yami got out of the chair and slowly approach his beloved partner.

When he stood right in front of him, Yami slowly raised a hand to Yugi's smooth cheek and they just stood there, gazing into each others' eyes as Yami gently caress Yugi's face. Holding the hand that was on his cheek, Yugi felt new tears coming into his eyes again as he said the name that he missed saying; "Yami."

Slowly waking up from their dark spots in Yugi's room, Bakura and Marik noticed that Yami, who hasn't slept at all during the short night, had locked gazes with his light and they were having a moment to themselves. Smiling, Bakura and Marik remained hidden until Yami tells them to come out.

Suddenly feeling the lustful desire to take their relationship farther, Yami and Yugi leaned closer to each other, that desire in their eyes and just let their lips collide for the first time. Feeling their very first kiss to be satisfying, the two slowly then sped up and deepening their kissing as they began to make-out. After a couple of minutes of making-out, the two stopped kissing and stood there, panting for breath and their foreheads touching. Yugi cupped Yami's face with both hands and said, still panting yet being passionate toward his other self that he had missed, "I missed you so much, Yami."

Holding his light tenderly in his arms as Yugi still held his dark's face with both hands, Yami reply seductively, "I missed you just as much, Yugi." Gently holding the back of his head, Yami gave Yugi another lustful kiss and said with a charming tone, "Merry Christmas, my beloved aibou."

Wrapping his arms around his neck, Yugi reply as he snuggled into the crook of Yami's neck, "Merry Christmas, Yami."

Glancing into each others eyes again, Yami said as he stroked Yugi's cheek again, "I didn't come here alone last night."

"Did they come back with you as well?" Yugi asked, thinking that maybe the other spirits had returned as well.

Nodding just once, Yugi beamed with happiness that his friends will be happy to finally see the one they missed and Yami turned toward where he knew where they slept during the night and said to the shadows, "You two can come out now."

Then crawling out of their hiding places, Bakura and Marik came out of their dark sleeping spots and approached the couple with smiles across their faces. To see the two former spirits smiling, Yugi said, "It's great that you two came with Yami. I did wish that you two would come back for Ryou and Malik just like Yami came back for me." and wrap his arms around one of Yami's and snuggled into his warmth.

"Do you think they were missing us?" both Bakura and Marik asked."

"Yes, just like me, Ryou and Malik couldn't help but think of their dark halves. Speaking of which, when they get here with the others, they all will be very surprised to see you three."

Then, a couple more minutes later, the four heard a tired, elderly voice coming from downstairs, "Yugi, are you up? Your friends will be here soon."

Turning toward the dark alter egos, Yugi took Yami's hand and said before leading them out of his room to the living room, "Come on." Leaving his room, Yugi gently pulled Yami behind him and they walked into the living room where Yugi's grandfather was getting a fire going in the fireplace.

When he turned to greet his grandson, the elderly man was surprised when he saw Yami, Bakura and Marik enter the room with Yugi. "Yugi, when did they get here and how are they alive?"

"Last night, Mr. Mutou." Yami said politely.

"Let's just say that we were given another chance at life since Yugi, Ryou and Malik have missed us." added Bakura, also being polite.

"Well, welcome back, you three, and Merry Christmas."

"Thank you sir." all three said, bowing politely.

"Since when were these three polite, Yugi?"

"You could say that, Ryou, Malik and I had quite an effect on them to show a bit of light themselves."

"Then let's enjoy some hot chocolate and warm Christmas cookies while we wait for everyone else to get here."

And so, sitting together in the living room, the four had mugs of hot chocolate and sharing some cookies and saving the rest for when everyone comes and sat by the fireplace were Yami and Yugi, just staring at the warm flames with Yami's arm around Yugi's shoulders.

When they heard the front door of the house open, Yugi told Yami and the other two to just wait in the living room until their friends come into the room. Seeing his friends in the entry way and even the Egyptians, Alister, Valon and Rafael, he gave all of them a hug and a Christmas greeting. "Merry Christmas to you too, Yugi." they all had reply back with a smile.

Noticing how lit up Yugi's face is, Mai said, "You're suddenly all bright this joyous morning. Did something happen, Yugi?"

A smirk forming on his face, Yugi did what he could to hold it back until the right moment. "I just thought that I need to be in a better mood since it's Christmas."

"Well, the three of us wanted to thank you all again for letting us join you for this special holiday." said Alister. Ever since they had put an end to Dartz and the Great Leviathan, the three men the Atlantian king used in his schemes had decided to be good friends to Yugi and the others since they saved their souls.

"Of course, Alister." Then turning toward Ryou and Malik, Yugi said, "I have a big surprise for you in the living room, Ryou, Malik."

"What is it Yugi?" said Malik with the two giving him smiles.

Now appearing to be a little bit mischievous, Yugi reply, "I wouldn't say it's an 'it.'"

Glancing at each other for a quick moment, Ryou and Malik ran into the living room and when they laid eyes on their former spiritual companions, the two had new tears forming in their eyes. Turning toward them as they got out of their seats, Yami stood behind his friends with Bakura and Marik holding their arms out to their lights.

Overwhelmed with joy of finally seeing them, Ryou ran into Bakura's arms and Malik in Marik's. With the two couples hugging their lovers tightly, Yugi went to Yami's arms as everyone entered the room to see the pharaoh, the thief and the more insane Malik before them in flesh and blood. To finally see their friend back, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Otogi and Shizuka ran over to Yami and with Yugi, they shared a great big group hug. Looking at the pharaoh in the eye, Anzu said with tears in her eyes, "When did you get back, pharaoh?"

"Last night, a few minutes before dawn." said Yami as he pat her on the back as a friend.

"How are you three even alive with your own bodies?" Ryou said when he looked into Bakura's eyes with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"The Christmas angel heard Yugi, Malik, and your wishes for us to come back so she gave us flesh and blood so we could be with our lights." said Bakura as he ran his hand through Ryou's hair.

"Well, it's great that you three are back and on a special day like Christmas." said Malik when he also went to gaze into Marik's eyes.

"It's great to be back." reply Marik and he did the same to his light as Bakura.

"Well everyone, let us enjoy their return along with this joyous holiday."

And so, with everyone settled with couples together in the living room, they all started to enjoy the first part of Christmas as they opened presents. As everyone took turns opening gifts and enjoying hot chocolate and Christmas cookies, Yami and Yugi held each other very close to their hearts.

Snuggling into his beloved's warmth and felt his heart tenderly beating along with his, Yugi smiled up at Yami. _"This was the best Christmas present I could ever ask for."_ Yugi thought. Taking Yugi's chin gently, Yami leaned down to his partner's face and they shared a sweet, long kiss.

Just outside the combined game shop and house, watching Yami and Yugi kiss as everyone took turns opening presents with Bakura and Ryou snuggle close together and Marik and Malik cuddle from up in a tree, the Christmas angel smiled that the three wishers were happy that their wishes were granted on this special holiday. Turning toward an imaginary audience, the Christmas angel said with a wink, "Merry Christmas to all and to all, a good day."


End file.
